


pushed me down

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, a lil bit o angst, greasy jun, hao gets beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: minghao doesn’t stand up for himself, junhui decides it’s his job to take care of him.au where junhui is the hot, rich chinese student and minghao is a pitiful, bullied chinese exchange student.





	1. 001

“myungho-yah!” a voice sounded from behind minghao, instantly he recognized it to be the infamous seungwoo. seungwoo and his minion sejoon had taken up picking on the chinese boy, knowing he didn’t know enough korean to tell anyone and was too weak to stand up for himself. he began walking quickly, not wanting to deal with their torment.

 

he heard their footsteps getting heavier and louder, he knew they were running now. everything happened all too quickly and before minghao could do anything he was being tripped and pushed onto the concrete. he let out a small yelp, immediately reaching to cradle his now scraped and bleeding knees.

 

seungwoo and sejoon simply laughed at the boy, “that wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t run.” sejoon teased, bending down to look at minghao. “myungho-yah, you’re bleeding. seems like you got hurt?” he continued to tease, letting out a laugh he stood up.

 

“okay sejoon-ah, that’s enough. here.” seungwoo offered the younger chinese boy his hand, a reassuring smile on his face. 

 

minghao took the boy’s hand, only to be pulled up, then pushed right back down. he let out a cry in pain as his back hit the concrete, “he’s so trusting, seungwoo. so naive, isn’t it cute?” 

 

“it is cute, cute little myungho.” seungwoo bend down and grabbed minghao’s jaw, forcing the younger to look at him. “do you know how cute you are, myungho?” he questioned, grip tightening on his jaw as he smiled. “how pitiful, the only people who will compliment you are us. i heard not even your mother wanted you, that’s why she shipped you off to korea. is that true myungho?”

 

minghao shook his head, biting down on his lip, “n-no, it’s not.” he quietly spoke.

 

“what was that, myungho-yah?” seungwoo questioned, laughing at the chinese boy. “are you standing up for yourself? how cute, we all know it’s true. you just don’t want to believe it.” he laughed, he pushed the younger boy down, his foot roughly pushing on minghao’s chest. “you should just go back to china, myungho. look around, no one here gives a flying fuck about you. korea just isn’t for you, go back to your own country so i don’t have to deal with you anymore.”

 

seungwoo’s foot was pressing down on minghao’s chest, making it harder for the younger to breathe. he looked around for someone to help, but everyone simply walked past the boy. 

 

“yah - what are you doing?” a voice sounded that minghao didn’t recognize, he noticed his two tormentors instantly begin to change their attitude. “nothing! we’re just talking to myungho!”

 

minghao turned to look at who was speaking, he was tall. tall and drop dead gorgeous, he had no clue who this was or why they were seemingly helping him.

 

“this doesn’t really look like talking.” the tall boy replied, letting out a disbelieving chuckle.

 

seungwoo shook his head, “you’ve got it all wrong junhwi! we’re good friends with myungho here, honestly!” 

 

the tall boy - or rather, junhwi? - walked closer towards the three boys. “get out of here, unless you want my father to hear about this.” he threatened, minghao wasn’t sure what this guy’s father would do but by the way he was speaking, he didn’t want to find out. minghao’s two tormentors instantly fled the scene, leaving minghao and the other boy alone.

 

“you’re the other exchange student right, myungho?” he questioned, bending down to look at the smaller boy. minghao nodded in response,  _ the other exchange student _ he thought. was this junhwi an exchange student too? or was there just another exchange student in the school. “i’m wen junhui! or - moon junhwi, whichever language you prefer.” 

 

“xu minghao, or seo myungho. whichever you prefer.”

 

“minghao. i’ve always had a preference for chinese, obviously. since i grew up and lived there. you must be the other exchange student i’ve heard so much about, i was previously known as  _ the _ chinese exchange student. but now i guess it’s you.”

 

junhui extended his hand out to minghao, the smaller boy simply stared. he’d fallen for this once before, and he didn’t want junhui to turn out just like everyone else. his self-esteem couldn’t take being pushed into the concrete yet  _ another _ time. 

 

“come on, i’m not going to hurt you. if i was i wouldn’t have gotten seungwoo and sejoon to leave you alone.” junhui understood why minghao was cautious, but it still upset him. he decided from this point on he’d protect the younger boy, he’d make sure no one hurt him anymore. minghao grabbed junhui’s hand, and to his pleasure was pulled up from the ground. “you’re cut up pretty badly, come to my house and i’ll fix you up. it’s not far from here.”

 

minghao stared wide eyed at the other, in all honestly, he didn’t know how to reply to what junhui had said. “i don’t know much korean.” minghao replied, this time in chinese hoping junhui would get the idea. “oh! excuse me, of course you don’t. we’ll speak in chinese from now on! i was saying i’ll take you back to my house and take care of your wounds, it’s only a few minutes walk.” 

 

minghao was skeptical, he didn’t know if he should be going to a complete stranger’s house. but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to make the 20 minute walk home with how hurt he was, and wasn’t sure if his aunt would be able to pick him up. whilst he was in korea, he was staying with his auntie and uncle. who both respectfully worked all day and all night, so he didn’t have much time to spend with them.

 

**to 姨妈:** i’m going to a friends house after school. will text when i’m coming home

**from 姨妈:** okay minghao! good to see you’re making friends!!! i’m proud!!!!!

 

minghao attempted to walk, but found his ankle had been badly twisted in the fall. “god - for some weak kids they messed you up pretty badly.” junhui commented as he walked to minghao’s side, making the other put his arm around his shoulder so he could carry the weight for him. “they’ve never really done that before, normally they just like to talk about how my mum abandoned me and that’s why i’m in korea. they’ve never actually gotten very physical with me before, so i’m quite shocked.”

 

junhui shook his head, “that’s not right… you stay with me from now on, okay? i’ll take care of you.”

 

“i don’t need to be taken care of. i’m only letting you take me home because i can’t make the 20 minute walk home.” 

 

“ah - i see, you’re using me for my assets.” junhui overexaggerated, putting a hand on his heart.

 

“you’re dramatic, stop that.” minghao laughed, nudging the other slightly. not too hard, as he knew if junhui were to stumble, he would go flying onto the ground. “really? i save you from your tormentors, and you just start coming for me. i can see it now, this relationship will be one that belongs in a cheesy novel. i saved a cute boy from being bullied, and now he’s bullying me? then it’ll turn into the cliche, i fell for my bully.” junhui joked, to which minghao let out a bitter laugh. “your only problem is i’m not gay, so there’ll be no epic romance here.”

 

junhui furrowed his brow, “wait, really? i thought you were!”

 

“no. why would you think  _ that _ ?”

 

“soonyoung hyung told us he hooked up with you in the practice room!”

 

“of course he did. what he really means is he cornered me in the practice room and ask if he could tell jihoon we hooked up to make him jealous.”

 

junhui blinked, slightly taken aback. for starters, he didn’t think soonyoung would pretend he’d done something like that. on top of  _ that _ , he didn’t think soonyoung had a reason to want to make jihoon jealous. but in a way, it did make sense. those two had always had something  _ weird _ going on. “oh! well, i apologise for attempting to flirt with you then.” he sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of your head.

 

“oh my god, wen junhui. that was your attempt at flirting? i met you like 2 minutes ago and you’re  _ already _ flirting with me? god - it wasn’t even good flirting.”

 

“what can i say,” junhui shrugged, “when i see something i like i go for it.”

 

“you’re so greasy, even if i was gay i wouldn’t go for you.”

 

“mark my words, xu minghao. i’ll get you one day.”

 

minghao let out a laugh, rolling his eyes at his new found friend. “yeah, over my dead body, wen junhui.”

 

the two continued on to junhui’s house, just as junhui had said it was only a small walk to get to his home. minghao was shocked when he’d laid eyes on the taller boy’s home, it was big, big and grand. junhui must’ve been living with one of those rich host parents, “yeah… it’s a bit much isn’t it?” he laughed, opening the gate to his home and shutting it behind them. “my dad decided if we were going to move to korea we should have the biggest house closest to the school.” 

 

so  _ junhui _ was the rich one, he’d moved here with his family? minghao nodded, “it’s nice.” he replied as he was escorted into junhui’s house. “is that why seungwoo and sejoon hyung were scared of you?” he questioned, to which junhui let out a soft laugh. “my dad’s the new principle of the school, that’s why we moved. if i wanted to make them pay i could.” he explained, guiding minghao up the stairs to what minghao assumed was junhui’s room.

 

“really? i guess i’ll have to stick around you now.”

 

“yeah, a lot of people try to be my friend so they can get in good with my dad. it’s honestly quite startling, i don’t ever really know who is my friend because they want to be and who just wants to get in a good word with my dad. which is why i stick with my set set of friends, you can join us now!” 

 

minghao nodded, he only had soonyoung and chan as friends. but even then, they didn’t hang out with him outside of their joined class. him and chan had dance together, and since soonyoung was the best in the school arguably, he helped out with the younger classes from time to time. “i don’t have any friends here, so that would be nice. i don’t want to get in a good word with your dad, i just want seungwoo and sejoon to leave me alone. plus you’re kinda okay, and i like speaking chinese.”

 

junhui laughed, nodding as he continued on to his room. minghao swore the house never ended, “you must have a lot of siblings if your house is this big, right?” he questioned, genuinely curious as to why junhui had to have a  _ huge _ house. “actually, it’s just me and my little brother. there’s only four of us, my dad just likes extravagant things, i guess.” finally, they made it to junhui’s room. which was just as big as the rest of the house, minghao looked around in awe at his room. “you should see my brother’s room if you think this is a lot, my dad spoils him with presents all the time.” he laughed, sitting minghao down on his bed. 

 

he reached into a drawer next to his bed, and retrieved a first aid kit. “i’m used to some of my friends getting hurt when they have competitive sport events, so i’ve just decided to keep this in my room.” he explained, carefully beginning to patch up minghao’s leg. “you seemed to have a hurt back too, turn around so i can check if it’s bruised.” he spoke once minghao’s leg had been patched up properly. minghao looked at him cautiously, “you don’t need to touch my back or look at it.” he replied, crossing his arms. 

 

“is this you trying to flirt again?” he questioned, furrowing his brow at junhui.

 

junhui rolled his eyes, pulling minghao up off of his bed and turned him around. he carefully lifted the other’s shirt up, frowning as he saw the bruise on his back. “they hurt you pretty bad, are you going to be okay getting home?” he questioned, brushing his fingertips against minghao’s back. the brown haired boy shrugged in response, “i can limp my way home now, if you want to get rid of me.”

 

junhui shook his head, “you can stay here until my mum gets home, then we’ll take you home.” he smiled, reaching further into the draw to find bruise cream. he lifted the other’s shirt once more, gently rubbing the cream on his bruises. “is this what you do to all the new chinese students? take them to your home and rub lotion on them?” he teased. “it’s bruise cream, you idiot. unless you want to have giant bruises on your back for the next god knows when.” 

 

“who are your friends anyway?” minghao questioned, deciding now was a good time to change the topic. “if you’re going to adopt me into your friend group i want to know what i’m getting into.”

 

“currently, including me there’s twelve of us. so you will be the thirteenth addition to our little family.”

 

minghao’s mouth dropped open as he heard this news, there were  _ twelve _ of them? he couldn’t keep one friend, let alone twelve of them at the same time. it was safe to say he was  _ freaking _ out about this.

 

“there’s seungcheol, who’s the oldest of us all. then jeonghan, he’s the guy with the long hair at school. it’s hard to not know who yoon jeonghan is, everyone here has a low key crush on him. girl or not. then there’s joshua, he’s the american hyung. i’m the next oldest after joshua, of course you already know me! i’m junhui. of course you also know soonyoungie, the kid i’m five days older than. everyone else is younger than me, so they're all kids to me. wonwoo is after soonyoung, he's the intimidating one... everyone always thinks he's plotting someone's murder. i honestly wouldn't be surprised. after that is our dear jihoonie, he likes to make everyone think he's scary. but don't buy it, the kid wouldn't hurt a fly. he's too nice, but pretends he's not because he thinks it'll impress the girls. seokmin is the one you'll notice is very loud, along with soonyoung and seungkwan. those three are just trouble like you wouldn't believe. he's the one always cracking jokes and trying to make us laugh. then there's our very own model, kim mingyu-"    
  
before junhui could continue minghao cut him off, "kim mingyu?" he exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. "yeah... what's so exciting about him?"    
  
"dude. have you seen mingyu? he's fit as fuck, man. just being in the same building as him makes me feel blessed."    
  
"yah! what happened to not being gay?"   
  
"i never said i didn't like boys as well as girls, i just said i didn't like you!" he cheekily grinned, smiling up at junhui. "you're horrible! you don't know me and you're already being mean!" he whined, putting the cream back into the draw and letting minghao's shirt fall back down.    
  
"anyway... where was i, after mingyu there's seungkwan. then the last two are hansol and chan!"    
  
"there are so many of you... i'm not sure they're all going to like me, it's hard enough to impress you how can i possibly impress eleven other people!" minghao worried, he didn't know how he could possibly do this. it simply just seemed too hard, perhaps that was dramatic but he wasn't good with making impressions. he wasn't sure why junhui was even talking to him, he knew he couldn't have come off well. "plus, junhui, i don't even know korean well! i can understand more than i can speak, but even then it's not much!"    
  
junhui say down next to the boy, patting his thigh. "i speak fluent chinese and fluent korean, i've got your back from now on! you don't have to worry about the language barrier, i'll be here to make it easier for you."

  
minghao looked down at his thigh, smiling warmly at the hand. "i can't tell if your being nice or trying to flirt with me again." he teased, pushing junhui's hand off his thigh. junhui shrugged, “maybe it's a little bit of both?” he cheekily grinned, moving his hand back to rest comfortably on minghao’s upper thigh. “i told you im not interested in you, junhui. maybe if you were mingyu id feel differently.  but you're not,  so i don't.” though this time, minghao made no attempt to move junhui's hand. he figured he was going to do that whether or not, so there was simply no use fighting it. 

 

junhui pouted at minghao's words, “why would you go for mingyu but not me?” he whined, crossing his arms. his flirting was mainly just a joke, and minghao sensed that too. he didn't think a boy he'd known for almost ten minutes at the most would be seriously trying it on with him. but he entertained junhui nonetheless, even though he knew it was just a joke, it did make him feel good about himself. not that he'd admit that to junhui, they just met, and he wasn't easy. “have you seen kim mingyu? i don't know a single person who wouldn't go for him in all honesty, and you… you're junhui. you're nice and you save my ass from being beaten, but you're not mingyu.” 

 

if junhui was being completely honest with himself,  what minghao was saying did hurt his self-esteem a little. he hoped that it was just a big joke, but junhui took his looks seriously. he didn't spend hundreds of dollars on bleaching his hair and thousands on straightening his teeth to be told his friend was more attractive. “but. don't you think blonds have more fun?” he teased in response, minghao simply shook his head. “if my mother saw you and your blond hair she'd think you were a delinquent, that or a failed kpop idol. one of the two.”

 

junhui let out a loud laugh at this, rolling his eyes. “i could be a kpop idol if i wanted to! i can dance, and im just as good looking as mingyu!” he pouted in response. minghao could do nothing but laugh about how seriously junhui was taking his teasing, “ive never seen you dance, so i can't judge that. but no one is on kim mingyu’s level of good looking. perhaps that jeonghan guy is reaching it, but definitely not you…”

 

this comment only caused a loud whine from junhui, he was not impressed by what minghao was saying. he was hoping it was a joke, mingyu and jeonghan were insanely attractive. but good looks were all junhui had going for him, without that he didn't have much to offer. “why are you being so mean to me? after i saved your life too, i thought you'd be more grateful for this all. but apparently not!” junhui crossed his arms, turning away from minghao. minghao could only laugh at the older boys attitude. he first thought he was cool, but now he was beginning to realise wen junhui was not cool. junhui was full of cuteness and minghao wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. “you're not unattractive, you're just not mingyu. but ive always preferred a chinese boy, plus i can't even communicate with mingyu. my korean is shocking, so stop being overly dramatic, stupid. and don't think this means i like you either, because i don't.” he huffed, putting a hand on junhui's shoulder. 

 

it was alarming minghao how close the two had managed to get over just a mere 15 minutes. he really wasn't sure what to make of this situation. he'd never been able to make friends very easily, to speak simply, he wasn't very talkative and that seemed to deter people from befriending him. 

 

“you're falling for me, xu minghao.” junhui grinned, giving the other a little nudge. minghao could do nothing but roll his eyes, he had just met junhui he was not falling for him. “you're stupid junhui, i just met you! i have more class than that, im just sick of seeing your sad and upset face.”

 

“ill make you fall for me, hao.”

 

“in your dreams, jun.”


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the honeymoon period only lasts so long

minghao woke up the next morning in absolute agony, he didn't want to go to school but he couldn't disappoint his auntie by staying home. he decided to text junhui for help. 

 

**to 俊辉:** junhui-ge help

**to 俊辉:** everything hurts i can't walk to school

**to 俊辉:** but i have to go!!!

 

minghao wasn't sure if junhui would be awake, so all he could do is hope. hope he'd reply soon and use that stupid head of his to make him feel better. 

 

**from 俊辉:** do you want me to pick you up????

**from 俊辉:** ill come over in five to help you get ready, text me the address

 

**to 俊辉:** thank you junnie, the doors open my rooms the second left. it's just me home so come right in. 

 

minghao lay in his bed, waiting for his knight in shining armor to appear and make everything better. he scrolled through various apps on his phone, hoping sooner rather than later junhui would show up. they hadn't known each other for long but minghao could feel himself relying on the other. it made him feel safe, having another chinese speaking person he now knew he could count on. even if it'd only been a day he didn't care, it may be stupid but he trusted junhui, he could tell he was genuine. 

 

within perhaps ten minutes he looked up to see junhui in his doorway, he had his school bag in hand. he looked rather frantic, a look of concern on his face. “junhui, i need help getting out of bed.” he whined at the other, reaching his arms out. once junhui realised minghao was not dying he relaxed a little. placing his bag down he walked over to the younger boy, helping him out of the bed. 

“if you're really not feeling good you shouldn't come to school minghao. but if you insist then i insist on taking care of you for today. ill take you to classes and home.” 

 

minghao wrapped his arms around junhui's neck, he cracked a small smile. junhui had his arms around the others waist to stop him from falling due to how weak he felt. minghao clung to the other, moving his head to look at the other. junhui smiled, he moved his head to nuzzle minghao's neck, causing the younger boy to giggle. the situation felt so domestic, he didn't know what to do about it. he wasn't used to being very intimate with anyone, especially since he'd only just met junhui. junhui on the other hand was ecstatic, since he'd first seen minghao in dance class he decided he wanted him. he knew it was too soon to make a move on him, but he really couldn't help himself. he moved a hand from minghao's waist to his cheek, "would it be too out of line to try kiss you?" junhui questioned.    
  
minghao couldn't help but smile, it was cute how junhui asked before trying anything. he bit down on his lip, he shouldn't say yes, they had just met and he wasn't easy. but if people could hook up without knowing each other surely this would be okay. and when was another cute boy going to ask if he could kiss him. minghao shook his head, giving the other permission. junhui smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. he didn't want to go overboard and scare minghao, so he stayed family-friendly. minghao smiled into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around junhui's neck.    
  
to minghao’s dismay the kiss didn't last long. "we need to get you ready for school babe." junhui spoke, making minghao pout. "one kiss and you're already calling me pet names." he teased, nuzzling his nose into junhui's cheek.    
  
"you're the one who told me literally yesterday you'd never fall for me. and now you're letting me kiss you." junhui retorted, nudging the other with his hip. minghao whined, "stop being annoying, just kiss me again and then help me get ready."    
  
junhui smiled, he thought minghao was just too cute. it was hard to not fall for him. he leaned in to press his lips to minghao’s lips once more, his hand moved up to run through minghao’s hair.    
  
minghao smiled happily, though he would never admit it, all the attention he was getting from junhui was making him extremely happy. he leaned into junhui, his entire body was aching but he couldn't bring himself to care. he just wanted to stay kissing junhui forever. he couldn't help but let out a while when junhui pulled away, "where are your clothes, sweetheart? we need to get you ready for school."    
  
minghao pointed to his closest, and junhui sat minghao back down on his bed, walking to his closet. he pulled out some of the first clothes he saw, a light pale pink jumper and some ripped black jeans.    
  
he passed them to minghao to put on, turning around so minghao didn't feel exposed. the younger boy smiled at how sweet junhui was, he acted greasy, especially when he flirted but he'd proven himself to be very kind. he turned around once minghao gave him a signal, he turned around and smiled. he looked absolutely adorable, he looked extremely cute in his pink jumper. he leaned down to kiss the others cheek, “how is it possible that i like you this much and we've only talked for a day.” 

 

minghao shrugged, “ive justified my feelings by saying that, if people can hook up without knowing anything about each other, i can have a few feelings for you.” he shyly spoke, looking down at his lap. junhui tilted the others head upwards, “love at first sight?” he replied, pressing yet another kiss to minghao's lips. “calm yourself there, i don't love you… i just think you're cute and you have nice lips.” 

 

the two continued their domestic banter until they were visit ready to leave for school. “we can drive to my house and ill help you to class, hopefully the painkillers are working. though - i normally meet some of my friends in the morning so is it okay if we see them?” 

 

minghao nodded, agreeing to this. he was nervous to see who he'd meet, he was getting attached to junhui and wanted to be friends with his friends. along with this he just didn't have friends. 

 

when they got to the school minghao was starting to feel better, but his anxiety was only getting worse. junhui noticed this and intertwined their fingers, “don’t you care about your friends seeing this and thinking we're dating?” he questioned, blushing a soft pink color. junhui shook his head, laughing softly, “id be happy if they thought we were dating, you're the cutest boy ive ever seen.” 

 

as if on queue minghao heard a load yell of ‘junhui!’ minghao jumped at this, junhui ran forward, pulling minghao along with him. 

 

“who's the boy on your arm?” jihoon questioned, eyeing up minghao. who was just stood blushing. he noticed soonyoung staring at them, along with chan. “minghao? are you and junhui dating?” chan questioned, his mouth slightly agape.

 

jihoon tensed up once he heard minghao’s name. “hooking up with soonyoung one day then dating junhui the next, i don't like this kid already.” 

 

in all honesty, minghao didn't understand much of what was being said. but he didn't have to to figure out jihoon did  _ not _ like him, he looked up at junhui, his hand gripping the others desperately.   

 

junhui shook his head, squeezing minghao’s hand, “seungwoo and sejoon were being idiots and attempting to beat up minghao. so im protecting him now.” 

 

minghao noticed how protective junhui sounded, sometimes he didn't need to understand what was being said when he could hear the tone of people's voices. jihoon nodded, “but that is the kid who hooked up with soonyoung right?” 

 

soonyoung looked between minghao and junhui, almost pleading with the two to not reveal his secret. but the idea of someone else saying they'd hooked up with _ his _ minghao was one he didn't like one bit. he should be the only one who knew how sweet minghao’s lips were. “they didn't hook up, soonie here seems to just have a big crush on jihoonie. the only one who has kissed minghao here is  _ me _ and it'll stay that way.” junhui wrapped an arm around minghao, he knew they weren't yet a couple or anything similar but he didn't want any of the boys getting an idea.

 

“just warning them that you're mine from now on.” junhui smiled to minghao, speaking chinese so the younger boy would understand him. minghao looked at the older boy, “but junhui, we're not dating or anything. it was just a couple of kisses…” he spoke quietly, even though junhui’s friends couldn't speak chinese he still wanted to be careful. “it could turn into more than that!” junhui pouted, to which minghao shook his head. “im going to class, jun.” 

 

and with that, minghao was gone. leaving junhui behind to contemplate what had just happened. he thought he was getting somewhere when minghao let him kiss him, but it seemed the opposite. it was still early days, they barely knew each other, junhui still had a long time to convince minghao. 

he didn't want minghao to be upset by trying to move much too fast. he sat down next to soonyoung who was currently trying to convince jihoon he didn't have a crush on him.    
  
"why would junhui lie? he has no reason to!"    
  
junhui rested his chin in his hand, ignoring the sounds of jihoon and soonyoung bickering over whether junhui was lying about what he'd said.    
  
minghao walked to class in a rush, he didn't want to be mad at junhui. but he just was, he was moving much too fast for minghao's liking. they'd only just met, why was he so insistent that they were going to be together. it sounded like a stupid fairytale dream, that minghao simply couldn't get behind for the time being. junhui had nice lips, and he was sweet but he was too shy to admit that.   
  
class passed by slowly, he was stuck thinking about junhui. he couldn't really believe they'd met the day before and he already thought he was cute. he wanted to give it at least a month before he properly let his feelings free, he wasn't willing to do that at the moment.    
  
junhui was waiting for him outside of class, a bunch of flowers in hand. it looked like he picked them from outside the school building, minghao laughed as he took them. "i realised i was being a bit full on for only having talked to you for a day. i just feel like ive fallen head over heels for you. but ill be good from now on!"    
  
minghao patted his head, taking his hand in his own. "let's go to your friends now, junnie." he smiled warmly, squeezing junhui's hand.    
  
upon seeing the eleven other boys he felt extremely nervous about meeting the others. he'd seen soonyoung, chan and jihoon but that was it. junhui squeezed minghao’s hand, sitting down next to a long haired boy minghao recognized as jeonghan. he waved shyly to the lot, looking down nervously at their intertwined hands.   
  
"this is minghao! he's an exchange student from china! he doesn't speak much korean, so ive become his makeshift translator!" he explained, smiling at minghao. going in a list from youngest: chan, to the eldest: seungcheol. minghao felt slightly overwhelmed, they all greeted him kindly and minghao smiled in return.    
  
"are you feeling okay?" junhui whispered in the smaller boys ear. minghao nodded, "just stay next to me... please, ill only feel at ease if you're next to me."    
  
junhui smiled, nodding, he thought it was extremely cute how minghao wanted him to stay by his side. he had to fight the urge to kiss minghao's cheek, as he thought it might embarrass the younger boy. “so, are you and minghao dating?” questioned seungkwan, junhui laughed at how straight up he was being. boo seungkwan did not play around. “are you and hansol dating?” he retorted, laughing at how seungkwan instantly shut up. “hao and i aren't dating, he's just a bit shy and likes skinship.”

 

minghao opted for observing everyone that break, he concluded: a) despite seungkwan insisting he was 100% dating hansol. b) the way seungcheol shamelessly fussed over jeonghan was kinda cute. and c) he was falling for junhui so fast and hard it scared him. you shouldn't be able to have very real feelings for a guy you've only known for a couple of days. he should be getting to know junhui, not feeling mass amounts of affection towards him. 

 

“will you be okay getting to class?” junhui turned to minghao once the bell had rung. minghao nodded, “will you come get me afterwards again?” junhui could hear the shyness in minghao's voice. he thought it was amazing how he could go from teasing and loud, to soft and shy. “sure! have a good time in class!” 

 

junhui leaned in to press a kiss to minghao's cheek, causing the other to whine quietly and hit the others shoulder. seungcheol was eyeing up the two, noticing the kiss junhui thought was subtle. obviously, it was not. “don't do that when people are watching.” minghao pouted. in response junhui pressed a small kiss to the others pouted lips. “how  _ can _ i when you look so cute?” minghao blushed a bright red, covering his face with his hands. whilst he said he didn't like it, the attention he was getting _ was  _ enjoyable. though he couldn't help but feel shy about how the eleven boys were now watching them. “you're stupid wen junhui, and you embarrass me.” minghao sighed, he wasn't particularly annoyed he was just embarrassed.

 

minghao would never be able to understand what junhui had done to him. he didn’t believe in love at first sight, he didn’t think he could feel emotions towards someone he barely knew. it confused him, it scared him. but in a way he didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to be the centre of junhui’s attention. at the moment he was, and he hoped he could continue to be the centre of his attention.

 

but of course he couldn’t.

 

wonwoo and junhui were best friends, minghao learnt that the week after he’d met junhui. after the second day of the two acting domestic and like a couple, they stopped. minghao wasn’t sure what it was, but junhui wasn’t coming onto him anymore. they still stayed close, always by each other’s side. but wonwoo was closer to junhui, they’d known each other for longer.

 

wonwoo, junhui and minghao all stayed over at junhui’s house. a big mistake on minghao’s part, if he was jealous before now was even worse.

 

“junhui, junhui. hui-ge.” minghao called to the older boy, he was sat on junhui’s bed whilst wonwoo and junhui were on his floor, playing games on his laptop. junhui glanced over to minghao, but said nothing to him, his attention moving back to wonwoo and the game they were playing.

 

minghao pouted, “junhui-ge…” he spoke quietly, obviously hurt by the other’s actions. but junhui had no reaction. minghao crossed his arms, getting up and leaving the room in search of junhui’s younger brother. he’d hung over at junhui’s house most every day the past week, and gotten to know his family members quite well. fengjun was sat at his desk, working on what minghao assumed was homework.

 

minghao sat next to the boy, “what’re you working on, fengjun?”

 

“minghao-ge!” junhui’s younger boy grinned, smiling up happily at the other. “why aren’t you with junhui?” he questioned, turning his attention away from his work and to minghao. “he’s with wonwoo hyung, so i thought i’d come see what you were up to!” 

 

fengjun grinned from ear to ear, “do you want to help me with my homework?” he questioned, pushing the work closer to minghao. minghao nodded, he had nothing better to do. he obviously wasn’t getting any attention from junhui anytime soon, so a close second was making his younger brother happy. 

 

after a whole hour, and minghao and fengjun had finished all his homework, junhui finally came to search for minghao. 

 

“what’re you two doing in here?” junhui questioned, leaning against the doorframe. “minghao-ge helped me with my homework! i think he was sad you were with wonwoo, so he wanted to see me instead.” fengjun was a lot younger, so he only spoke without thinking. minghao looked downwards, pretending he was checking over fengjun’s homework still. 

 

“is that so? we’re going to make dinner, do you want to help hao?”

 

minghao looked up at junhui, shaking his head. he didn’t want to be third wheeling with wonwoo and junhui, he’d rather hang out with fengjun. “are you just going to stay in here with feng?” junhui questioned, crossing his arms. minghao nodded, looking back towards fengjun to avoid looking at junhui. “okay, whatever hao. you can come and join us when you feel like it.”

 

for once minghao felt alone in junhui’s home, he was starting to feel like he wasn’t welcome. “junhui.” minghao’s voice was shaking. “are you okay hao?” junhui was starting to worry about minghao, “i want to go home.” 

 

that was 100% not what junhui was expecting, “what? why?” junhui couldn’t understand  _ why _ minghao would want to leave. “i want to leave.” minghao repeated, his voice cracking as he stood up to rush to junhui’s room. packing up all his stuff, “minghao? what’s wrong?” junhui followed the smaller boy, forcing minghao to stop by grabbing his arms. 

 

“what’s the point in me staying if i’m going to be ignored anyway? you’re too focused on wonwoo! i’m going home junhui.”

 

“you’re jealous of wonwoo? are you kidding me hao? you don’t have to be jealous!”

 

“i wouldn’t have to if you’d pay attention to me! you’ve completely withdrawn from me, i thought you liked me.”

 

“i can’t always pay attention to you, i like you but i can’t  _ always _ be acting on that.”

 

“just. leave me alone junhui, i don’t want to hear from you for a long while.” 

  
with that, minghao left junhui’s house. though he’d never admit it, he cried the whole walk home. he knew the idea of love at first sight was too good to be true, the honeymoon period lasted a whole two days and now reality sunk in. the reality that junhui would never care, he’d never tear himself away from wonwoo for a second to pay attention to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is trouble in paradise 
> 
> prepare for toothrotting fluff in a conclusion with the next chapter! i hope ur enjoyin this


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadness & fluff ensues

minghao ignored every single one of junhui’s 28 (and counting) phone calls, he wasn’t interested in talking to him. he  _ knew _ he’d overreacted, and acted like a teenage girl in a stupid cliche drama. but it was junhui’s response that upset him, _ ‘i can’t always pay attention to you.’  _ he would’ve agreed if that’d been the  _ first _ time he’d been ignored. but it wasn’t, the past week was full of him being  _ ignored _ . he couldn’t even talk to anyone, as his korean was  _ shocking _ . 

 

it was saturday, and minghao wasn’t looking forward to monday. he decided he’d not meet junhui, he’d go back to being alone. it wasn’t too bad alone, all junhui added to his life was a failed romance that lasted for two days and a lot of sadness. 

 

junhui on the other hand, was freaking out. “what do i do wonwoo? whenever i tried to be a doting love interest, he got embarrassed and shied away from me! so i stopped, and now he’s mad at me.”

 

“to be fair, jun. you did ignore the kid when he tried to talk to you, but it’s annoying that he isn’t answering your calls. just let him be, if he calls don’t pick up.” junhui nodded in agreement, he’d leave minghao alone and perhaps show up on his doorstep with his favorite snacks and hope he was feeling forgiving.

 

the ignoring minghao’s calls lasted for a month, a whole month. minghao would sit next to soonyoung and chan instead of junhui, and junhui wouldn’t even attempt to talk to him. he didn’t know a small misunderstanding would ruin their relationship so much, junhui wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

 

one day minghao decided to go out, while out he spotted seungwoo and sejoon, the two hadn’t even tried to come up to him since junhui had stepped in between them. so he assumed it’d be the same right now, though he was wrong.

 

“myungho! where’s your boyfriend, jun?” seungwoo called out, crossing the road to stop minghao from getting too far. minghao really wasn’t in the mood to deal with these two, he was already in a shitty mood from the outburst with junhui and this was making it so much worse. he turned around, ignoring the two completely, not even reacting to them. 

 

seungwoo grabbed the smaller boy’s arm, “you’re ignoring us because jun left you too, didn’t he? he got sick of you already, you’re too easy to read myungho.” sejoon laughed, pulling minghao closer to them. minghao couldn’t reply, what they were saying was completely true. junhui  _ had _ gotten bored of him, he’d already had enough. 

 

“reply to us when we’re talking to you.”

 

“i-i don’t speak - korean.” minghao stuttered, it was true. he  _ didn’t _ , in all honesty. even if he wanted to make up an excuse as to why junhui wasn’t attached to his hip as he normally was. sejoon laughed, pushing minghao’s shoulder, “you’re fucking annoying myungho. and you’re an idiot, you don’t even speak korean!” 

 

minghao took his phone out, dialling junhui’s number. he needed him to come and save him, he needed junhui. he didn’t want to be apart from him, he didn’t want to be hurt anymore. he wanted junhui, he wanted to be happy with junhui. there were so many things he wanted, and there was a potential for him to have everything he wanted if junhui answered his call. “jun-ge. i need you.” minghao whispered in chinese, sniffling as he tried to stop his tears. 

 

seungwoo laughed, pushing minghao once more, making him trip over his own feet and fall onto the ground. “we never got to finish with you, myungho. now you’re all ours to play with.” he menacingly laughed. minghao was done with fighting, junhui wasn’t going to come to save him. so he simply took the violence sejoon and seungwoo threw his way, it lasted an hour. or maybe it was two, minghao couldn’t keep track of how long it had been.

 

when they were finally done minghao was exhausted and in tears, “see you monday, myungho.” sejoon laughed as they walked off. 

 

minghao picked himself up off of the floor, he wanted junhui. he wanted to feel junhui hold him, he wanted junhui to kiss him and love him. he fell in love the moment he saw junhui, and now he needed him. minghao’s legs carried him all the way to junhui’s home, he cried the whole time. his body was numb, he honestly wasn’t sure how he made it to the older boy’s house but he did. minghao rung the doorbell, instantly dropping to the ground afterwards. 

 

junhui’s father was the one who opened the door. “minghao? what the hell happened to you? junhui isn’t home right now but - please,  _ please _ come inside.” 

 

minghao looked up at junhui’s father, nodding as he shakily stood up. he couldn’t make the steps to get into his home as he fell once more, causing junhui’s father to pick him up instead. he carried him to junhui’s room, setting him down on the bed. his father exited the room, and returned with junhui’s mother. “god - minghao what happened? who did this to you?” 

 

minghao shook his head, he didn’t want to rat out seungwoo and sejoon. all that would do is make the pair hate him even more than they did already. while junhui’s father called his son, demanding he come home right that second, his mother worked on dressing his wounds. the bruising on his body was horrific, painting a black and blue picture on the canvas that was minghao’s chest. 

 

“what’s your aunts number, minghao? i need to call her and tell her what’s happened.” 

 

minghao shut his eyes tight and shook his head once again, he didn’t want his auntie to see him like this. he didn’t want any of his family to know he had been so easily pushed around by two boys at his school. he was embarrassed, he didn’t want to be embarrassed but he  _ was _ . within about five minutes, junhui returned to his home. panting and worried as he made his way to find his parents, “mum! dad! where are you guys? what’s happened?”

 

“we’re in your room, junhui.”

 

minghao shut his eyes, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard junhui’s footsteps come closer and closer to their location. he heard a gasp from junhui, he assumed he’d saw what happened to minghao. junhui rushed to the other’s side, “mingh-hao? are you okay? what’s happened to you? was it sejoon and seungwoo again?”

 

minghao kept his eyes shut, he felt weak in front of junhui. he was just happy that junhui had such caring parents, who were taking good care of him. junhui carefully grabbed minghao’s hand, “god - is that why you called me?” junhui questioned, running his hands through minghao’s hair. minghao frowned, nodding as he squeezed junhui’s hand tightly. “fuck - hao i’m so sorry. i’m the worst person ever, i’m so sorry about everything that’s happened. i’m sorry i wasn’t there for you.” 

 

minghao shook his head, “it’s not your fault, ge.” he whispered, sniffling as he finally opened his eyes to look at junhui. “mum, dad. do you think i could talk to minghao alone, for a bit?” 

 

his parents nodded, “i’ll be back in a little bit to check up on him.” his mother replied, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

 

“minghao, i’m so sorry i’ve been ignoring you. i-i was worried i was going too fast for you, i didn’t want to scare you off. so i tried to stop doting so much on you, but - i guess instead i just completely ignored you. you don’t deserve what i did to you, and i’m so fucking sorry i didn’t pick up your phone call. i’ll never be able to forgive myself for letting you get hurt, i can’t believe i’ve been so stupid. i really hope i haven’t lost my chance with you, i don’t want to lose you i want to get back to how we were before.”

 

“i love you, junhui-ge.” 

 

junhui smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “i love you too, minghao.”

 

minghao shuffled over in junhui’s bed, insinuating he wanted the older boy to join him in bed. junhui smiled, lying down next to minghao. he gently ran his fingertips up and down minghao’s torso, “you’re never going to get hurt again, minghao. i’ll protect you, i’ll never let you get hurt.” he spoke softly, kissing the other’s temple. minghao smiled at the other, “i love you.” he repeated, turning his head to look at junhui.

 

“hearing you say that will never get old, i love you too. i love you, i love you, i  _ love _ you. i never believed in love at first sight, but the moment i saw you i knew it was love.” junhui pressed a kiss to minghao’s cheek. he never wanted to be apart from his small companion again, he’d never be apart from him again. “please, minghao. would you do an asshole of a boy like me a big honor, and be my boyfriend?” 

 

minghao giggled, “you’re right, you are an asshole. but okay, i’ll be your boyfriend. if it means you won’t ignore me anymore and throw our love out the window when you see wonwoo.”

 

junhui laughed, “i promise i won’t do that anymore, you’ll be the main focus of my attention.” minghao really hoped he could stay the main focus of junhui’s attention. he wished junhui would forever like him, and think he was cute. he wished junhui wouldn’t ignore him for wonwoo, and for once in minghao’s life everything went right. and he got the relationship with junhui he wished for.

 

at some point minghao unofficially moved into junhui’s house, junhui’s drawers were full of minghao’s clothes as well as his own and his bathroom was full of products minghao used. the two were simply  _ never _ apart, after minghao’s year exchange was up. he couldn’t leave, he didn’t want to. he returned to china for a month, only to surprise his doting boyfriend with the news that he was moving to korea for  _ real _ .

 

junhui missed minghao more than he could put into words, he missed seeing the other’s cute pout and holding him in his arms. he missed kissing him and staying up until the late hours of the night talking about everything and anything they wanted to. 

 

when a knock was heard on the front door, and junhui was ordered to answer it he wasn’t expecting much. he wasn’t expecting his aforementioned boyfriend to be on his doorstep. the moment junhui laid eyes on minghao he laughed out of shock, picking up his boyfriend he twirled the other around. “my beautiful boyfriend! i’ve missed you so much!” he exclaimed, hugging him tightly. letting him back down he pressed a kiss to minghao’s lips, he had a whole month of lost kisses to make up for. and he didn’t know how long he’d have to make up for that.

 

“guess what, lover boy!” 

 

“what?”

 

“i’m moving to korea.” minghao grinned, pressing a long lasting kiss to junhui’s lips. 

 

“for good?” 

 

“for good!” 

 

that was what junhui had been wanting to hear the minute junhui left korea, “what about your family?” junhui questioned, pulling the other into yet another tight hug. “they’re moving here too! my dad got a job at the school! so really you have your dad to thank!” 

 

junhui couldn’t help the tears that began forming in his eyes, the idea of minghao staying with him for the foreseeable future. “stay here tonight, please. i’ve missed you so much, you don’t even know the beginning of it.” 

 

minghao laughed, “of course, i already cleared it with our parents. tomorrow though, you’ll be staying with me. my parents were insistent on meeting the reason we moved to korea.” he replied. 

 

it couldn’t be more perfect, in all honesty. it’d taken them awhile to get to this point, but they’d reached it. minghao was comfortable in korea, his korean had improved greatly to the point where he was now able to communicate with junhui’s friends. junhui dragged the other upstairs to his room, where all of minghao’s stuff still stayed. minghao hadn’t taken much from junhui’s room, knowing he’d be back. he  _ knew _ he’d be back, he couldn’t stay away from junhui for long. 

 

opening junhui’s draws he pulled out his favorite of junhui’s sweaters, he let out a content sigh as the smell of junhui took over. junhui’s sweaters always looked tiny on minghao, with his skinny frame and shorter height anything he wore of junhui’s was big. “i’ve missed seeing you in that sweater so much.” the older boy commented, wrapping his arms around minghao’s waist from behind. he pressed gentle kisses to his younger boyfriends neck.

 

minghao’s hand moved up to latch onto junhui’s arm, leaning back into his chest. he shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth of junhui’s body. nothing could compare to the feeling of being held by his boyfriend, he’d missed the other more than he could put into words.

  
turning around he leaned up to press a kiss to junhui’s lips, “i love you junhui.” he spoke quietly against the other’s lips. “i love you too, precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending to the 3part story!  
> i hope u enjoyed  
> thnx 4 reading

**Author's Note:**

> my first work that isnt a one shot !!!! this was meant to be a oneshot but it got too long and i wanted to write a lot so i decided to split it up !!
> 
> this was based on the line "grabbed my hand and pushed me down" from tag you're it by melanie martinez !!! this series is quickly ending,,,, i'll update this story quickly ! i hope u enjoyed ~


End file.
